


I Am the Voice

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: To Walk the Same Earth [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Loss, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: When the spirits bring her the news, Anwen is not even shaken. A part of her always knew how it would end.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: To Walk the Same Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	I Am the Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts), [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts), [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts), [LunaRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/gifts).



When the spirits bring her the news, Anwen is not even shaken. A part of her always knew how it would end. She is familiar with the stories written across these lands – she witnessed some of them. This already happened once: two leaders fighting together for one cause, to save their homeland and their people. Ready to lay their lives down for it. The gods listened, and accepted their offering.

Anwen still hears the echo of her brother’s prayers, recalls how calm his voice was. He was ready to sacrifice himself – they all were – but being aware of that doesn’t make anything easier.

She prayed and focused, and kept her hope burning. But deep inside, with the certainty of a mind hunter who can read traces written in thoughts and premonitions, she knew. That is why she enchanted the amulets to give them courage. She could only protect them from peril, not from their willingness to sacrifice themselves. The gods listened, and accepted their offering.

Anwen cannot blame anyone for it; she would have done the same. No one asked her if she was willing to give away two most important parts of her soul, but being a good leader means that duty goes first, always. She knows, and accepts.

She grieves. The Glanfathans grieve, and so do the Dyrwoodans. Both she and Sigfryd lost their brothers... and neither will let that sacrifice go to waste. Loss and mourning can break people... or bring them together. So she will take the loose ends and tie them, weave them tightly into one pattern.

This night, Anwen drinks the tea. Sigfryd will know already; he learned what happened from his own people, just as she heard about her own brother from hers. But it is important that they told each other, too.


End file.
